Inner Demons
by EleventhHourEdge
Summary: Morgan is a hunter sharing her body with a demon. When Sam falls of the radar, she travels to the US to find him and help with the falling angels problem. Things are complicated, and the Winchesters don't fully trust her, but Morgan is determined to help. Might be some smut later, I'll change the rating later. Possibly CrowleyxOC, possibly light Destiel. Spoilers for season 9.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Apologies if any character is OOC, if I accidentally get some info wrong or if I mess up on continuity, or anything else that might be wrong with this fic. I'm mostly writing this because I thought it'd be a cool idea. Anyway, enjoy and review ^_^ Oh, and I haven't decided on pairings yet. Could be some CrowleyxOC, could be some light Destiel, I'm not 100% certain yet.  
_

Chapter 1

"I'm going, and that's final." I narrowed my eyes and clutched my suitcase with an iron grip.

"Morgan, they're the Winchesters, they always get through somehow." Victor whined, sulking like a child, "You shouldn't go."

"I haven't heard from Sam in ages. He promised to check in once a month until the trials were done." I sighed, exasperated as my flight was announced. "And no, you aren't going. They won't trust you as much, you work directly with demons."

He growled under his breath in an irritated manner, "But what if they find out-"

"I'll work something out." I waved goodbye as I made a mad dash to the terminal.

Victor always did worry too much. When he and Darius picked me up after the devil's gate opened, he'd barely let me go out. Over the next 6 years, we went through and survived a lot. I'd proven I was tough. It didn't stop him from worrying, but I understood that he meant well by it.

It was hard to believe it had been so long since a 14-year-old girl had to run from her demon-possessed parents. So long since I had been inducted into the Hunter Guild and taught how to slay the creatures of the night. I'd spent 6 years defending Scotland from the aftermath of the US disasters. It was about time I went to see them for myself.

The plane journey was tedious and the Winchester's latest motel room was further still. Following a taxidermist's murder case, apparently, small time compared to their usual cases. As I knocked on the door, I hoped they hadn't come prepared for demons, but I severely doubted that.

Dean was the one who answered as he screwed up his face in an attempt to remember me, "Uh who are you and why have you been tailing us?"

"Orianna?" Sam's voice wafted out of the room as he appeared beside his brother, "Is that you?"

"Hey, Sam. It's good to see..." I paused in the middle of my sigh of relief. Something seemed wrong about Sam...his presense was somehow different, "So, uh, how come you haven't been online? I got worried when you weren't picking up our video calls."

"We've been sorta busy lately." Dean's frown deepened, then broke into a smile as inspiration struck, "Oh, you're that chick who answers calls for that Nocturne guy sometimes. How's he been doing?"

I forgot to look down to the floor as I stepped into the room, "He's great. What've you guys been up to? We-"

I tried to take another step forward, but some invisible force held me in place. There was an awkward pause as the Winchester brothers processed why I wouldn't be able to escape the Devil's Trap they had painted on the floor. I'd been afraid something like this might happen. They weren't going to like this.

"Now, let's just remain calm. I can expla-" My sentence was cut short by a flash of holy water to the face. I hissed as it burned like acid, understanding why demon's reacted so badly to contact with the stuff.

"Explain what? That you're a freakin' demon?" The older brother snarled, knife at the ready, "Seems pretty simple to me."

"It's not like that, just stop for-" I was interrupted by Sam's obnoxiously loud exorcism chant. It stung a bit, but it was little more than a slight annoyance.

_Let me deal with this, _the voice in my head muttered. I sighed and agreed, allowing Mona to take over for a while.

"Alright, douchebags, listen up." Mona scowled, having lost all patience, "My eyes might be black, but that doesn't mean I need to be evicted. Only reason I'm in this meat suit is so that she doesn't die."

"Die?" Sam held up a hand in front of his brother, "Why would you care if some hunter girl dies?"

"Hmmm...let me put this into terms that won't offend your delicate sensibilities." She paused for a moment, then spoke slowly, "My...let's say employer...does business with this girl's friend. Mostly exchanging information and secrets. Part of their arrangement was that this girl isn't meant to die during the line of duty. One hunting accident later, and I was called in to save her. I'm her life support machine, so to speak."

"Sam." Dean shot his brother a hawkish glare before directing his gaze back to Mona, "Why didn't you tell me that guy worked with demons?"

The expression on Sam's face was a priceless mix of being dumbstruck, embarrassed and incredibly guilty. He tried to stutter out an answer but we all knew there wasn't anything that could be said to improve Dean's reaction.

"Calm your tits, soldier." Mona giggled, "Trust me, I'm not too thrilled about this assignment either. I'll be next on the chopping block the minute my boss decides he doesn't like that boy or Morgan here."

"And why does any of that mean I shouldn't gank you right now?" The older Winchester refused to let his stare falter.

"I think I'll let Morgan explain this one. See you later, meat bags." She grinned before fading to the back of my mind. Even now, I still felt a little dizzy when I returned to the driver's seat.

"I know this all must seem crazy to you, but she wasn't lying." I kept my hands up, hoping that if they chose to attack I could at least defend myself a little, "If you kill her, you'll have to kill me, and I'm not dead yet. I still have control most of the time. I still want to live and hunt and keep people safe. It's not your right to take that from me."

There was a moment of quiet, the brother's contemplating the situation. Dean signalled to Sam and the two retreated to the back of the room, guard still up a they discussed their course of action in heated whispers. It was that moment that highlighted how terrifying the brothers could be. I was used to being overshadowed by tall people (I was a measly 5 feet tall while Victor was a whole foot taller), but there was something about their tallness in that moment that intimidated me. Perhaps it was that, in their eyes, I was a monster, and the Winchesters weren't known for their mercy towards monsters. There were sparse rumours of them letting the occasional beastie escape, even stories that Dean was friends with a vampire, but nobody could confirm these rumours for certain. I anxiously awaited their verdict.

"Ok." Dean pocketed his knife as Sam carefully scuffed the Devil's Trap on the floor, "I'm willing to give this a shot, for your sake. But if your demon betrays us, I won't hesitate to ice both of you."

"Understood." I smiled gratefully, flopping down on one of the beds to state at the ceiling, "So, made any progress on the whole 'Shit, all the angels fell' thing?"

"Not...really." Sam furrowed his brow, clearly troubled by something, "That exorcism I did earlier didn't work on you."

"Mona's locked in here." I explained, glad to be able to relax for the first time in a week, "Which was my idea, before you start blaming her. I thought it might be inconvenient if the one thing keeping me alive could be torn out at any moment."

"I guess..." Sam still seemed confused, "I'm sorry, this is just a little strange. In most possessions, the demon has full control all the time."

"Part of the deal was that I get to keep control." I stretched and curled up like a cat, "No point keeping me alive if I'm not the one that's alive."

"We really need to get working on this case. You stay here until we're done." Dean grabbed his coat and mended the Devil's Trap, "We'll talk more about how this is gonna work later."

"Yes, sir." I mock-saluted, too exhausted to be serious, "I was gonna take a nap anyway."

* * *

I didn't pay much attention to what followed. They brought a cute dog in, Dean started playing fetch and yelling at the mailman, something to do with some guy in a hat or something. I didn't much mind that I wasn't in on this hunt, as interesting as it sounded. I decided I'd have to ask all about it once everything had settled down. It'd probably be a while before the Winchesters would be less edgy around me. It was another day before they were done and Dean formally spoke to me.

"We need to set a few ground rules, so I hope you're both listening." Dean sat opposite me, stern and serious, "First, if you're gonna hunt with us, do it well or don't do it. I don't want your demon getting in the way of the job."

"She tends to stay out the way on the job anyway." I shrugged.

"Second...we're going to let you stay in the bunker with us, but you're not allowed to know its location. It's better you don't have that kind of information." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Finally, you can't come with us to see any other hunters. If they find out that you're possessed, then we're all screwed. Got it?"

"Sure." I yawned, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a nap."

* * *

I awoke to the comforting hum of the Impala's engine. The blindfold wasn't too bad, but Mona growled frustratedly at the back of my mind. She liked to enjoy the scenery when she was travelling. She'd complained all through the plane journey about how boring all the clouds were and how there was nothing interesting up in the sky since the angels fell.

"How long until we get there?" I mumbled blearily, rubbing my eyes through the blindfold in an attempt to feel more awake.

"Not long, we're almost there." Sam reassured me.

Other people's cars always smell peculiar. The owners soon get used to the smell and soon forget it, but strangers will always notice a car's unique scent and the story it tells. The Impala smelled of sulfur, blood, and countless creatures and wards. It definitely smelled like the car of a typical hunter.

The car came to an abrupt halt and I was told I could remove the blindfold. I was greeted to the sight of a plain metal door embedded into the side of a hill. Mona would've liked to let ourselves in, but the place was warded against that sort of thing, much to her annoyance. She didn't like having to use door if she could help it.

_Typical racism, _She muttered bitterly in my head.

"We've got another guy living here, a prophet called Kevin." Sam explained, "He's...a little edgy around demons. He's gonna need a while to adjust."

"That's fine, as long as he doesn't keep lobbing salt at me." I grinned, half-joking. I'd been building up a tolerance to salt. By now, I could manage to stomach it on food just fine, but sadly the amount that hunters normally used was still too much for me. I'd also been learning to be more careful with my weapons.

The bunker was bigger than I had expected. Compared to my poky little flat in Glasgow and the tiny motel rooms I'd been sleeping in, the place was a palace, a holy temple to all hunters. An asian boy sat at the table down the stairs, focused on a stone tablet and various pieces of paper.

He looked up for a moment and smiled, "Hey, Sam, Dean. Who's your friend?"

The Winchesters exchanged nervous glances until Dean headed down the spiral staircase, "Can I just talk to you for a second?"

"That'll be Kevin then." I wondered out loud, "Cuter than I thought he'd be."

"I...don't think he'll be interested." The intense concentration in Sam's face showed that he was choosing his words carefully.

"A demon?!" Kevin yelled abruptly, echoing off the walls, "First Crowley, now this? What next, are we inviting Abaddon over?"

"Crowley?" I did my best to conceal my panic, "What did he mean by Crowley?"

"We have him locked up in our dungeon." Sam murmured, "Why, do you know him?"

"I...I..." My confidence wavered for a moment.

_They won't trust us if they know_, Mona reminded me.

"I heard Nocturne talk about him." I tried to shrug it off casually, "It's his job to know these things."

"Fair enough, I guess." Sam seemed only half-convinced.

I figured now would be a good time to attempt to calm down the shouting prophet. I wanted to move on to more important matters, such as the angels. Dean was trying his best, but it didn't seem to be quite enough to soothe Kevin's fears.

"Listen, uh, Kevin..." I was no good at talking to new people, so I clenched my fists to stop my hands from shaking, "I know you don't like this idea, but I'm still a hunter, demon or not. And if it all goes south, Dean and Sam will be here to clean the mess up. So it's gonna be ok, alright?"

There was an awkward silence before Kevin returned to his work, muttering darkly to himself. I hadn't expected a positive reaction, but less clear hatred along with the tolerance would have been preferable. I sighed, hoping that, in time, Kevin might get used to me, even if he never got used to Mona.

"So, uh, Morgan, or whatever your name really is." Dean grinned sheepishly, obviously apologetic for Kevin's outburst, "How about I give you a tour of the place?"

* * *

"And finally, this will be your room." Dean pushed a door at the end of the corridor open "Stay as long as you like, though...uh...you are gonna go home sometime, right?"

"Of course. My boys'll need me." I smiled pleasantly, pleased to have a room of my own, no matter how plain it was, "I'm just staying to help you and Sam sort out this angel mess. You'll need all the help you can get."

"Right. Just making sure." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "You might not want to introduce Mona to Kevin. He's still a little sour on the idea."

With that, Dean left and I lounged on my bed, content with my surroundings in spite of the complexities of the situation. Better there than waiting in a different continent for another disaster to blow over, at any rate.

"You know, I think I'm gonna like it here." I said softly.

_Me too, _Mona replied, _This place is gonna be so much fun._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hi again! So, this is chapter two, which I spat out today because it's Saturday and I had time. I probably won't update this quickly in the future, because I'll be updating this fic and getting ideas based on where Season 9 goes. I'll probably try and correspond chapters to episodes (the first one mostly took place during/after Dog Dean Afternoon, and this chapter happens during Heaven Can't Wait), so my updating will probably be slower after this. Still, I hope you all enjoy this anyway. Don't forget to review ^_^ _

Chapter 2

The first thing I heard when my eyes opened in the morning a week later was Kevin shouting. My door was closed, so I didn't hear the exact words, which only further aroused our curiousity. Slipping on a black silk dressing gown I'd found in the wardrobe, I went out to the hall to see Sam and Kevin standing at the bottom of the stairs with Dean leaning over the banister. Kevin and Sam looked annoyed.

"What seems to be the problem?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes, forever loathing being the one to wake our body up.

"Dean's bailing on research." Kevin glared. I was unsure if his expression was directed at me or Dean.

"Hey, it could be a case. We don't know yet." Dean snapped back.

"Well, maybe I could come too." I offered, smiling. It'd be nice to stretch my legs outside for a change.

"No, it's fine, wouldn't want to waste your time." He smiled back, but it seemed disingenuous. I knew Dean didn't like Mona and still felt odd spending time with me, but there seemed to be something else to this. I didn't think much further on it.

"Ok." I shrugged, aware that I was probably about to be bombarded with Mona's complaints of being cooped up all week.

The door clanged shut and Sam did his best to summarize the situation, "Kevin's managed to translate some of the Angel tablet, but it's in a language we don't know. We have a whole bunch of books but…um…I was wondering…"

He eyed Kevin nervously before continuing, "Maybe Mona might know something about it? I mean, sometimes demons know these things."

I could see Kevin was about to protest, but I cut him off before he got the chance, "She might. Let us take a look and we'll see if we can come up with something."

The symbols looked meaningless to the pair of us. Disappointed that I couldn't have been more use, I sighed, "Sorry, she doesn't know anything. Though, maybe…"

_Hold it there, sister_, Mona's voice cut through my train of thought, _Might want to wait a little while longer before seeing him._

"It's nothing. Just a stupid idea." I finished my sentence.

We spent the next few hours pouring through volumes of old dusty books. None of it was useful, and I was beginning to agree with Mona's complaints of boredom and "wanting to do something more fun". Kevin and Sam didn't seem exactly fascinated either, so much that Sam eventually got up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mona hissed, and I managed to stuff her back in.

"Sorry." I laughed nervously, "She gets cranky when she's bored. Although…where _are_ you going?"

"Uh…um…bathroom." Sam blurted out hurriedly before dashing off.

_C'mon, we've gotta see this, _Mona gleefully whispered to me. I agreed, slipping after the giant with as much stealth as I could muster.

I caught up with Sam in one of the archive rooms, the one that I'd been told Crowley was kept in. At first, I thought perhaps I'd been lied to, but I soon noticed the Devil's Trap in the back of the room with Crowley sitting smugly at the centre. I was just in time to see Crowley throw a crumpled piece of paper at Sam.

"So this is where you've been hiding, big guy." Mona smirked and our eyes turned black.

I slipped back in control just as Sam turned around, cursing under my breath before grinning anxiously, "We were just curious…don't mind her."

"Oh, hello, kitty." Crowley leaned over to wave at me, smirking, "Or is it the tiger I'm talking to?"

Sam turned to stare at me, face morphing from confusion to thought to shock and finally settling an expression that can only be described as 'Really?'. He was less angry than I'd anticipated, but his tare was still unnerving and I dreaded what he was thinking.

"Me and Crowley go way back." Mona explained, smiling fondly, "We had some good times together. Didn't we, sweetie?"

"Oh yes, those were certainly good times." Crowley licked the corner of his mouth and winked seductively.

I pulled myself back in control and blushed a furious crimson, "Uh…um…t-that was Mona, by the way. Not me. She and Crowley were…a thing, until she had to come save me."

"Offer's still on the table, darling." Crowley laughed, clearly aware of how uncomfortable he was making me.

"So…let me get this straight. Mona's "employer" is Crowley, and she and him used to...be intimate?" Sam's voice oozed with disbelief, "You know that Dean and Kevin are gonna flip out when they hear this, right?"

"That's why I'm not telling them. It might be better if you don't either, not just yet." I looked back to Crowley, who was still grinning proudly, "How did you even get him here? And why?"

_Remember the last trial?_, Mona said. That was all she needed to say.

The two of us burst out into fits of laughter, though I was the only one who heard both of us. I coughed when I noticed how Sam was staring, regaining my composure and smirking at Crowley, "So, you were meant to be the last trial, huh? How come that didn't work out then?"

"It's, uh, a long story." Sam shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Basically, I would've had to die to complete it. Got close though."

"Really?" My smirk intensified as I stepped as close to the edge of the circle as I could manage, "So Crowley's had a taste of humanity? How did he take it?"

"He asked about forgiveness, started crying and said he just wanted to be loved." Sam tried to keep a straight face, but I could detect a hint of satisfaction in his tone.

"Seriously? The King of Hell was crying about wanting to be loved?" I did my best to stop myself from laughing again, "Oh, Nocturne is going to be _very_ interested to hear this."

"Don't you dare tell him!" Crowley snarled, losing his cool for a moment before returning to his usual façade of calm, "He'll never let me hear the end of it. And if you keep laughing, I'll tell the moose here about the poker night with the whiskey."

The colour drained from my face and all witty retorts died in my mouth, "Y-you wouldn't tell them something like that."

"Try me, kitty." His stare told me that he knew he'd found his leverage, "I could tell moose and squirrel a lot of things you don't want them to know."

"That's enough, sweetie. Tiger's getting sick of you bullying the poor little cat." Mona narrowed our eyes at Crowley.

"I think I'm ready to negotiate." The King of Hell ignored the threat and turned his attention to Sam, "I'll translate for you, if you give me one phone call and a few minutes alone with the cat."

Sam paused, considering the offer carefully. I knew this was the best he was going to do, and as much as Crowley intimidated me, we needed all the help we could get. He caught my gaze, "Would you be ok with that? I don't want to agree to anything you're not-"

"If it's to get the angels back up, then I'll do it." I nodded, trying to give off an aura of determination rather than fear.

"I'll go talk to Kevin then." He turned to leave, but whispered just before he left, "I'll try not to be longer than 10 minutes."

So it was me, Mona and Crowley alone together, something that had never happened before. Victor was always there when Crowley was around back in Scotland. We'd never been in the same room otherwise, and I dreaded what he wanted to talk about. I was aware of how easily wound up I'd be for him, and I hated the thought of being such a perfect plaything.

"So, you got your minutes. What is it?" I crossed my arms, eyes fixed on him.

"We don't get to spend a lot of time to ourselves." The corners of his mouth curled upwards, "I thought I'd take the opportunity if I could have it."

"What's there to even talk about?" I averted my gaze, no longer entirely comfortable, "I mean, I'd get it if you wanted to talk to Mona. You guys have history. But me? I'm nothing to you. Just part of a deal and the meat suit of your ex-girlfriend."

"You sell yourself too short, darling." He tried to stand, forgetting for a moment he was still chained down. He rolled his eyes and continued anyway, "You're…intriguing. For a start, how many Hunters could even stand to live the way you do? How many could adapt so well?"

"I did what I had to. It's not time for me to rest yet." I turned my back to him, "If that's all you had to say, then I'm waiting outside."

"There is also the small matter of your feelings about me." The triumph was evident in his voice.

I froze in place, panic paralyzing my mind for a moment. I swivelled back around, glaring with all my courage, "What feelings do you mean?"

"The fact that you're in love with me." He made certain his eye contact was direct and piercing with that statement, "Or at least, some form of intense lust."

My eyes darted to the floor, "I-I don't know what you mean. I don't…not at all, I…it's not..."

"Aren't you just adorable when you're embarrassed?" His eyes sparked with glee, "Don't think I haven't noticed. You don't normally say much to clarify who says what…only when you're talking about my history with Mona. Now, I wonder why that could be?"

"Ok, so your meat suit is quite attractive." I spoke before I could stop the words from coming out, "But it means nothing, it's completely superficial. It isn't you I'm attracted to."

"Oh? Then why is it me you're always blushing at? Surely if it was just the suit, what I said wouldn't matter." He retorted with a sly wink, "You can't con a conman, kitty cat."

I couldn't stand to look at him a moment longer. He was right, there was something strangely alluring to him, despite my profession. I was smart enough to realize that it was a dangerous passion to indulge in. He was the King of Hell, and currently a prisoner. To give in to my desires would be a gateway to becoming easily manipulated. I was here to help, not to make the situation worse.

Thankfully, Sam chose this moment to come back with Kevin, carrying a pouch of syringes and a bowl, "Ok, you want that call now?"

"A few more minutes would've been nice, but I'll make do." He sighed, sneaking in one last smirk to me before assuming an air of boredom, "Not you, moose. Him."

"What? No." Kevin clenched his fists.

Mona chose this opportunity to get a comment in, "Sorry, Kev, but we can't do it, and Sam…if he won't take Sam, then it'll have to be you. If you want to get the translation, of course."

The prophet glared daggers at me before holding out his arm, "Alright. If it gets this over with sooner, I'll do it."

I tuned out most of what happened next, though took note of Crowley's assertion that the angels couldn't be put back up. I was distracted not only by what Crowley had said earlier, but the strange vibes I was getting from Sam. He didn't seem as human as before, but not in a demonic or soulless way. Mona, of course, already guessed what he was, but she'd decided it'd be much more fun to let me figure it out for myself.

_Do you think Dean's noticed this? He can normally tell when Sam isn't himself._ I wondered, too deep in thought to hear anything other than Mona.

_Maybe. Talk to him and see how he reacts._ Mona giggled, _Oh man, I knew this place was gonna be fun._

"Uh, Morgan. Are you staying in here?" Sam asked as Kevin quickly fled the room, "Or should I lock up?"

I thought carefully for a while. On one hand, it was probably a terrible idea to allow Crowley to keep making fun of me. On the other, there was some force in the back of my mind that wasn't Mona, calling for me to stay and talk with him a while longer. I shrugged this compulsion away, snapping out of my stupor, "Oh, yeah, I'm going. Sorry."

"Visit again soon, kitty cat." Crowley sat back in his chair, satisfied that he'd toyed enough with me, "I'll be gentle next time, if you want me to be."

Ignoring the sexual undertones of that comment, I left with Sam and relaxed for the first time since I'd entered that room. It was probably best to avoid Crowley from now on. It was probably best to focus on what was going on with Sam and what to do with the angels if they couldn't be put back. But somehow, I knew it wasn't going to happen like that. I still wanted to talk to Crowley. My curiousity had been pulled too far to let these feelings go.


End file.
